A waterproof camera case is used to protect a camera from water damaging the electronic, mechanical and optical parts inside the camera. It can also protect the camera against dust, sand and dirt. It can submerge into water at a depth of up to 40 meters. It is suitable for most water sports and activities e.g. swimming, surfing, wind surfing, water skating, yachting, snorkeling, water diving or under rain/snow photo taking.
The waterproof camera case may include a front housing and a rear housing. The front housing of the waterproof camera case is configured to receive therein a camera. The rear housing is employed to cover the opening of the front housing. A gasket can be secured in between the coupling edges of the front housing and the rear housing in order to seal the camera case in a waterproof condition. A lock mechanism is required to lock the front housing and the rear housing together. Existing lock mechanisms for waterproof camera cases may not effectively lock the front housing and the rear housing together in a desired waterproof condition.
There is a need to produce an improved lock mechanism for these waterproof camera cases.